Wake Up
by MyDyingDaysBlackRose
Summary: GaaraOC One-shot Review Please!


The branches of the trees and bushes scratched and clawed at her skin, angrily biting into her flesh as she blindly ran through the thick dense forest, smearing her blood on random trees and in random places making her chair nearly impossible to follow. She crashed into a small river sending splays of water in every direction as it drenched her up to the neck, she gasped and splashed trying to regain her destroyed balance.

She grabbed the other side of the embankment , mud and soil digging beneath her fingernails and dirtying her clothes. She hoisted herself up her clothes and hair now clinging to her body. The sound of baying hounds reached her ears and she quickly kept running.

She could not let Konoha's ninja catch her. She had to go back. She had to save him.

_**I'm going to ride this plane out of your life again  
I wish that I could stay but you argue  
More then this I wish you could've seen my face  
In backseat starring out the window**_

As a chunin jumped in front of her and held out his arms, the dark haired girl slammed on the brakes, her chest rising and falling with great difficulty. Her icy blue eyes were narrowed and she flexed her fingers.

"By orders of Tsunade, the Hokage, you are not allowed to leave Konoha until the Kazekage's wedding is over. It is my duty as a ninja to stop you." The brown haired boy stated in a serious voice and a snarl escaped the black haired girls throat as the sound of the hounds got closer.

"Get out of my way…I will not ask again." Her eyes held a great deal of determination but the ninja simply took a defensive stance. Without another second to be sparred she disappeared and reappeared, her blade digging into his shoulder. The ninja slumped to the ground and Naruto's voice joined the sounds of the hounds.

"Shes this way I can smell her!"

_**I'd do anything for you  
Kill anyone for you  
So leave yourself intact  
'Cause I will be coming back  
In a phrase to cut these lips  
I love you**_

The girl was plunged into a memory as a flashback swept through her mind.

A small girl clutched a small pendant that hung from her neck as she patiently waited for her best friend to show up. Sabaku no Gaara. Her eyes darted across the barren playground and the sound of footsteps made her core fill with hope. Several men stepped out, with two horses pulling a gigantic cage. The small girls hopes dropped like lead weights. She took off running the sound of there footsteps catching her. She rounded a corner as the small red head entered her vision. As one of the men grabbed her and dragged her to the gigantic cage she called back to the small boy. "Gaara I love you! Never forget me and I'll be back by the time you wake up!"

A cynical smile crossed her face as she thought back to the memory…Gaara couldn't sleep until just recent…after he had gotten the Shukaku extracted. As a dog attempted to grab her leg she speared it with her katana…nothing could deter her.

_**The morning will come  
In the press of every kiss  
With your head upon my chest  
Where I will annoy you  
With every waking breath  
Until you decide to wake up**_

As the trees disappeared and became nothing but slowly depleting grasslands, she increased her pace running frantically the mud now beginning to cake onto her skin. She ignored this all together and kept running.

"Shia! Stop this is stupid!" Sakura's voice reached her ears but it only made her increase her speed. The black haired girl was surprised she hadn't pulled any of her muscles yet. It grew more difficult to breathe as the familiar golden grains of sand entered her vision.

She almost fell when her aching legs first touched the dangerous element, but she managed to keep her balance and trudge on, with at least fifteen Konoha ninja hot on her heels.

_**I've earned through hope and faith  
The curves around your face  
That I'm the one you'll hold forever  
If morning never comes for either one of us  
**__**Then this I pray to you  
I'd do anything for you  
**__**Kill anyone for you**_

As her broken worn body reached the top of a sand dune and Suna came into her vision she moved as fast as she could, drawing her chakra around her. As she approached the gates still moving at her high rate of speed with Konohas ninja right behind her. With a couple of quick hand signs the guards were blown off balance and Shia sped past them.

They quickly got out of the way of the gaining leaf ninja, before joining them in the chase. They could not let her ruin Gaara's wedding day.

_**I'd do anything for you  
Kill anyone for you  
So leave yourself intact  
'Cause I will be coming back  
In a phrase to cut these lips  
I love you**_

Shia streaked around the corner, paying no mind to everyone in beautiful dresses and tuxedo's. Her childhood friend stood smiling staring into the eyes of a brown eyes girl whom was making rapid hand signs behind her back.

Shia lunged forward, the sound of heavy footsteps gaining the attention of almost everyone…not to mention the thunderous sounds of the fifteen plus ninja behind her. She pushed Gaara out of the way, just as the bride moved to punch him her hands glittering with the chidori.

She hit Shia perfectly in the stomach, sending her flying backwards, crashing into a concrete wall, and falling onto the debris of concrete, a beautifully broken mess.

_**The morning will come  
In the press of every kiss  
With your head upon my chest  
Where I will annoy you  
With every waking breath  
Until you decide to wake up**_

Nobody moved and nobody spoke. They had all thought she was insane…why would the seemingly innocent girl want to kill Gaara. They had locked her up and called her a fool and a jealous bitch… they had taunted and teased her, till tears had raced down her cheeks… yet even still she had managed to have the heart to save him.

"Kami…" Baki was the first to break the silence as he undid his tie and stalked over to her. Her body was draped over a bigger piece of concrete and as quickly as he could, he wrapped her horrid wound that had already stained most of the piece of concrete. "Can I get a medic!" Sakura snapped out of it and quickly hurried to her side examining the severe wound.

"No! That was supposed to be Gaara you homicidal bitch! No! No! No! No!" The bride screeched and through a tantrum reminding many of a banshee. The Sand guards grabbed her and quickly dragged the screaming female away as a couple of medical ninjas carried the black haired girls body away from the concrete and carried her away. The crowd quickly dispersed leaving the shocked Kazekage and the leaf ninja.

_**The morning will come  
In the press of every kiss  
With your head upon my chest  
Where I will annoy you  
With every waking breath  
Until you decide to wake up**_

The weak beating of a heart machine filled the damn near empty hospital room, and the girl it was hooked up to, she groaned and sat up, slowly pulling the wires and needles away from her body, as she stood up, pain ripped through her abdomen. She groaned loudly, but none-the less pulled on her nearly destroyed tank top and black capris.

As she tried to walk to the door, the pain was to great and she quickly laid back down, panting heavily, her eyes wandering to the bandages around her stomach. She propped herself up on the headboard, regaining her breath.

She blinked her eyes open and her breath caught in her throat as the silhouette of her best friend appeared in the darkened doorway.

"You saved my life. Why?" His voice was emotionless and rough but tired. She stayed silent and he stepped into the room, his eyes narrowed and he growled at the lack of a response. Shia chuckled which turned into a cough and Gaara's eyes softened just barely and a smile danced across Shia's face, as he approached her. She patted the bed lightly and slowly he sat beside her. Weakly she raised a hand and caressed his cheek. The pad of her thumb drifting across his cheekbone, and in barely a whisper she spoke.

"Have you decided to wake up?" His sea foam green eyes widened and several emotions flashed across his eyes, and for a moment Shia could almost see the younger version of Gaara. Faster then she could register his fingers dove into her hair and he kissed her. Slowly she responded and weakly she wrapped her arms around his neck as he slowly laid beside her. He broke away from here and a genuine smile spread across his face.

"Yes…and I love you stupid girl…forgive me." Shia smiled and inched closer to him, his arms wound around her back, being mindful of her wound. Her lips pressed against his collarbone.

"Already forgiven…I'll always be here when you wake up…simply because I love you too stupid boy."

_**The morning will come  
In the press of every kiss  
With your head upon my chest  
Where I will annoy you  
With every waking breath  
Until you decide to wake up**_


End file.
